Chapter 1:Troublesome Alvin
by AlvinAwesomeMunk
Summary: This is going to be a miniseries about The Chipmunks it's set in the 80's when their TV show was still on the air.
1. Chapter 1

(This is set in the 80's in The Chipmunks TV Show)

"Alvin"! Brittany scoffed, as he almost ruined her new bright pink dress.

He replied, "Chill babe, it isn't the end of the world"! It's just a silly dress.

But in Brittany's mind this was NOT okay. She then yanked Alvin by his arm and shook him still.

With her hands on her hips, she said "This is not just some silly dress, do you realize how

much it costed me"!?

Alvin thought for a minute. Then he answered her back saying, "I'm guessing more than I make

in a year". Brittany yelled at him again. "Alvin"!

He rolled his eyes, "What is it now Brittany"?

She replied, "Come on Alvin, get real already"!

Get real? That thought kept floating through Alvin's head almost all afternoon, it's like it

wouldn't go away. Until he then pointed it out and proudly boasted, "Call me crazy but I really

don't see how you told me to get real". Brittany rolled her eyes and quickly added in, "That's

not how I meant to put it".

"Yeah right". He said while pushing his red baseball cap sideways. "Aren't I real enough for

ya toots"? "Toots"!? She scoffed again while resting her hands on her hips. "What now, you can't

even handle me Brittany"? "Admit it, I'm too irresistible for you". Brittany added in, "No way, if

anyone wanted to be with you Alvin, they would have to be blind".

"Why is that"? He asked standing right in front of her crossing his arms and tapping his left foot.

Brittany thought for a minute and then replied. "You never remember birthdays, except your own and your ALWAYS late for dates, and well... your..your just a faultless furball"! Obviously looking annoyed, Alvin added in. "What? Wait a minute! I do know your birthday, it's January right? March? Come on! Give me a hint.. is it in the first half of the year"?

"Forget it Alvin, I'm going home". Brittany said

"Aw your no fun". Alvin added in while walking back home.

Back at the Seville house, Simon, Theodore and Dave were getting ready for a concert they have.

"Where could he be, our concert starts in twenty minutes"? Asked Dave

"Oh, who am I kidding, late is Alvin's middle name." Dave added in

"Hmm.. I saw Alvin with Brittany after school let out today". Replied Simon

Theodore hears a knock on the door.

"I'll get it". He smiled and opened the door. "It's Alvin"!

"Hey, I'm home"! Alvin said

"Where were you"? Dave asked

"I was talking to Brittany... not that I wanted to or anything". Alvin replied

"Well you better go upstairs and get ready, you and your brothers have a concert in ten minutes".

The boys finally arrived at the concert, Alvin was the first one on stage ready to rock out with his guitar. The first song they sang was, Addicted to Love.

Alvin:Your lights are on, but you're not home

Your mind is not your own

Your heart sweats, your body shakes

Another kiss is what it takes

You can't sleep, you can't eat

There's no doubt, you're in deep

Your throat is tight, you can't breathe

Another kiss is all you need

The Chipmunks:Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh

Yeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you

Know you're

Gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Might as well face it you're addicted to love

Alvin:You see the signs, but you can't read

You're runnin' at a different speed

You heart beats in double time

Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind

You can't be saved

Oblivion is all you crave

If there's some left for you

You don't mind if you do

The Chipmunks:Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh

Yeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you

Know you're

Gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Simon:*Guitar solo* (once around)

Alvin:Your lights are on, but you're not home

Your will is not your own

You're heart sweats, your teeth grind

Another kiss and you'll be mine

The Chipmunks:Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh

Yeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you

Know you're

Gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

The crowd was going wild for The Chipmunks, an hour later their concert had ended.

Alvin bowed and said, "Thank you, you have been a wonderful crowd tonight"!

On the way home, Alvin started to pester Dave with questions.

"Dave, if Simon got a solo why couldn't I have gotten my very own harmonica solo"? Alvin Asked

Dave replied, "Alvin we've been over this a million times, before. I am positive that you still remember what I've told you".

He started to act all dramatic, he pulled his cap over his face and replied. "I remember". Then Alvin mimicked what Dave had told him once before. "You need to share the spotlight with your brothers some, you're already the lead singer and it's only fair".

In Alvin's mind all he could think was, "Gosh this isn't fair, I mean what's so great about my brother Simon"!? This next sentence slipped right out of Alvin's mouth, "Who cares, he's just a nerd"!

Theodore asked eagerly, "Who's a nerd Alvin"?

"Duh, it's Simon"! Alvin answered

Dave added in, "Cut it out Alvin, that's uncalled for".

"It's alright Dave, I think I'm prone to it by now". Sighed Simon

"Alvin, that wasn't nice I don't think Simon is a nerd". Theodore Added

"Thank you Theodore". Said Simon

"Easy for you to say, you're such a pushover Theodore"! Alvin Replied

Back at home.

"Now, tomorrow morning when you boys wake up I won't be home, I'll be mixing up our album in the recording studio". Dave Stated

"Oh, boy"! Proclaimed Alvin "A whole Saturday all to myself, with no rules...it's every kids dream"!

"Not so fast Alvin, I'm leaving Simon in charge". Said Dave

"Why him, I'm the oldest ya know"! Said Alvin

"Because I can count on him, he's reliable I'm able to trust him, that everything's going to be fine". Dave Replied

"Aw nuts, who wants to be reliable anyway"! Alvin Added

Simon shook his head and sighed, "You may be five minutes older than I am Alvin, but you definitely don't show any maturity".

"English please"! Said Alvin

He rolled his eyes and replied, "If you have ever read the dictionary Alvin, then I can assure you that you would already know what the definition of it is".

Alvin looked at Simon with a blank stare across his face

Simon sighed yet again, "Fine, here's what it means". Maturity: The state or quality of being mature.

"Whatever"! Smirked Alvin

The Next Morning.

"Good morning guys". Theodore Said

Alvin, was already up he was sitting in the kitchen in a chair with his arms behind his neck and his feet kicked up on the table.

"Wow, I'm surprised". Simon Said, while glaring at Alvin

"Why are you surprised for Simon"? Asked Theodore

"Knowing Alvin, Theodore I thought the hole house would be destroyed already by the time I awoke". Replied Simon

"Okay Simon, boy am I starving". Theodore Said, as he reached for a muffin and licked his lips

Alvin, got out of the comfortable position, in which he was just in quickly he crossed his arms.

"What do you take me for"? Alvin narrowed, his blue eyes while staring directly at Simon

"Alvin, sometimes when you're alone you end up causing trouble". Simon Answered

With a devious look on his face Alvin replied with, "So"?

"Need I remind you, of all the times before you have caused trouble for Dave"? Simon Added In

Alvin thought for a few minutes, then he answered Simon.

"Like when"? "All I ever do is help the poor guy out"! Pleaded Alvin

"Oh, believe me you have done worse". Said Simon

Theodore finished his muffin after that he wanted an apple.

"Whatever Simon, you know Alvin Seville's gut never lies"! Alvin Replied

"I have better things to be doing, then fighting with you". Said Simon

"Yeah I know, all ya ever wanna do is boring things". Alvin Added In

"Knowledge is never a boring topic Alvin, now I have to leave soon". Simon Replied

"Where are you going Simon"? Asked Theodore

"I promised Jeanette, that I would take her to the library this afternoon". Simon Said

"Boring"! "Come, on Theo let's go do something fun". Alvin Added In

"I can't Alvin, remember I'm going to our schools back off today". Theodore Answered

"Nuts, how is that more fun then hanging with your older brother"? Asked Alvin

"Chocolate"! Replied Theodore

Alvin shrugged his arms.

"Might as well, go see what Brittany's up to". Said Alvin,as he sighed looking extremely bored

Quickly he got on his skateboard and went outside, as he was skateboarding he started to sing Fun, Fun, Fun.

Alvin:Well she got her daddy's car

And she cruised through the hamburger stand now

Seems she forgot all about the library

Like she told her old man now

And with the radio blasting

Goes cruising just as fast as she can now

And she'll have fun, fun, fun

'Til her daddy takes the T-Bird away

(Fun, fun, fun 'til her daddy takes the T-Bird away)

Well the girls can't stand her

'Cause she walks looks and drives like an ace now

(You walk like an ace now, you walk like an ace)

She makes the Indy 500 look like the Roman chariot race now

(You look like an ace now, you look like an ace)

A lotta guys try to catch her

But she leads them on a wild goose chase now

(You drive like an ace now, you drive like an ace)

And she'll have fun, fun, fun

'Til her daddy takes the T-Bird away

(Fun, fun, fun 'til her daddy takes the T-Bird away)

Well you knew all along

That your dad was gettin' wise to you now

(You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied)

And since he took your set of keys

You've been thinking that your fun is all through now

(You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied)

But you can come along with me

'Cause we gotta a lot of things to do now

(You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied)

And we'll have fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away

(Fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

And we'll have fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away

(Fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)

Finally he got off his skateboard, because he was at The Chipettes house. He knocked on the door, but Eleanor answered instead of Brittany.

"Oh, hi Alvin"! Eleanor Said

"Where's Brittany"? Asked Alvin

"She went out shopping, with Miss Miller". Replied Eleanor

"Aw nuts". Alvin Added In

"Well I'm about to go watch Theodore, at the bake off today". Eleanor Giggled

The Next Day.

(Now, in this part of the story Alvin may seem a little out of character. That's only because most of it, is him dreaming)

Dave and The Chipmunks were walking to the park. As soon as they got to their destination, a tour bus full of eager fans stopped next to the tree the boys were sitting by. Alvin kept getting surrounded by the fans, he then yanked a page out of the book Simon was reading. He began to write out a note to Dave, he then handed it over to Dave. It said: "That does it, I'm not talking until I get a real break from all of these crazy fans". Signed Alvin

In a flash there Alvin was on his feet, chasing after the thief.

"Let me go"! Alvin cried for help but no one could hear him not even Dave.

Seconds later he was high up in a tree, face to face with the thief who turned out to be Uncle Harry.

Soon enough Uncle Harry said "How would you like a long vacation away from those fans of yours"?

Alvin thought for a few minutes then replied "I don't know Uncle Harry, I don't know if I can trust you, after all of the times you lied to me and my brothers".

He began to climb out of the tree, after Alvin grabbed onto a branch about to make his escape. Uncle Harry grabbed the collar of his turtle neck.

"Not so fast"! Yelled Uncle Harry

He was still holding Alvin, by his turtle neck over the tree.

"Aw nuts, what are you going to do with me Harry"? Asked Alvin

Moments later he replied.

"I'm going to make some money off of you" Said Uncle Harry

"You have two choices Alvin, either you work for me or you never see Dave again".

Nervously looking down at the ground, Alvin started to think, "I have to do something".

Alvin quickly replied saying "I'll do it Uncle Harry, I can't have anything happen to Dave".

"Great, let's get to work it's going to be a long day". Uncle Harry Said

Finally Uncle Harry took his hands off of Alvin, he began to fall.

"HEL-L-L-P"! Yelled Alvin

He fell into a pile of leaves, Alvin wasn't even hurt just a bit in shock from falling out of the tree.

Back at the park Simon and Theodore kept wondering what had happened to Alvin.

"It's been exactly an hour and twenty two minutes, since Alvin has been gone". Said Simon

"Gee, I wonder where he could be". Dave Added In

"Maybe he went for a little walk to get away from this crowd". Theodore Said

Uncle Harry had Alvin working 9 to 5 for him, it's enough to drive a chipmunk like Alvin nuts. He just couldn't take it anymore!

Alvin Sighed "I already got finished singing at the concert you made me give".

Uncle Harry Replied "Good, good about how much did we make this time"?

"We made two hundred dollars, but I thought you said I would get a break from all of my fans"? Alvin Stated

"I guess you never want to see Dave again, do you"? Uncle Harry Said

Alvin Yawned "Fine but only for Dave".

"Now get some rest, you have another concert to give tomorrow but double the fans". Said Uncle Harry

The next day Dave, Simon and Theodore went out to search for Alvin. He wasn't seen anywhere, not about to give up Simon thought that they should check the trail, next to where they were sitting yesterday when Alvin disappeared out of nowhere.

"Rise and shine". Uncle Harry said as Alvin was still half asleep in a tree when tons of fans had their cameras out, taking pictures of Alvin. The flashes from the camera eventually had Alvin annoyed where he was, trying to get away from them. He had fallen out of the tree again, but this time he had forgotten where he was, until the sound of Uncle Harry's voice reminded him.

"Where am I"? Alvin Cried Out

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something Alvin"? Uncle Harry Said, while he was handing Alvin his red cap

After Alvin put it back on, he thought to himself "One of those crazy fans must have stolen it from me".

"I believe I have found Alvin". Said Simon

"Where is he Simon" Theodore Asked

"Oh, there he is guys". Dave Said, as he was pointing over to where Alvin was with Uncle Harry

Alvin immediately saw Dave and started to run towards him and his brothers.

"DAVE"! Alvin Yelled

"Where do you think your going"? Uncle Harry Said

"I'm going back Harry, I've had enough of this". Replied Alvin

"No"! Uncle Harry Cried Out

This really didn't happen, to get away from all of his fans yesterday, Alvin climbed up into a tree and it must have knocked him out, pretty hard to stay asleep for that long.

"Alvin". Said Dave as he gently shook him

"I'm awake". Answered Alvin

"I can't believe that was all just a dream after all". Alvin Boasted

"But Dave, I still need a long break away from those fans". Alvin Yelled Out

The Next Day

"Finally with Dave gone, the whole week I can..." Simon put his hand over Alvin's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

Simon quickly replied, "You were saying?"

"Remember what Dave said Alvin." Theodore Added

Alvin's pushed his red cap sideways, then crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I know. Stay out of trouble for Miss Miller, have any messes cleaned up before Dave gets home." Said Alvin

"And?" Replied Simon

"What?" Alvin Asked

"None of your ideas, that will end up getting us in trouble." Simon Answered

Alvin points at Simon.

"Aha!" So that's what you think of me." Alvin Said

Simon Sighed, "It's like trouble follows him, even in his mind."

"Hey I heard that!" Said Alvin

"So, Dave I heard you have a date tonight". Said Theodore

"Yes I do have a date with a very sweet woman tonight". Dave Replied

"Ooh make sure to give her these"! Theodore Hands Dave a Box of Chocolates

Dave slightly laughs, "That's very kind of you Theodore, I bet she is going to love these".

Alvin walks downstairs.

"Hey Dave" Alvin Snickered

"Hello Alvin" Replied Dave

"I heard you actually have a date tonight, I can give ya some pointers". Alvin Boasted

"No thanks Alvin, we all know how your advice turns out". Answered Dave

Simon moved away from the book he was reading

"I'm so proud of you Dave, hopefully this goes better than the last time you went off". Said Simon

"Oh don't remind me"! Pleaded Alvin

"What's wrong Alvin"? Theodore Asked

"Don't you remember her"? Alvin Said

Theodore put his hand on his chin and looked up thinking.

"Who Alvin"? Asked Theodore

"Linda"! Alvin Yelled

"Oh Linda, she was nice". Theodore Said

"Not too nice, remember her boys"? Asked Alvin

"Yeah I do, I need to go I promised Eleanor I'd take her to go get ice cream later". Said Theodore

Theodore walks to the front door and opens it about to leave.

"I'm so glad, you never married her Dave or that woman could have ruined my life"! Alvin Pleaded

"Enough Alvin, now I really need to get going, Miss Miller should be here shortly". Said Dave


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Chipmunk Trouble

" Dave, since Alvin is grounded will he still be able to come to the concert with us today"? Simon Asked

"Yes he still will be able to go with us, one one condition". Replied Dave

Alvin ran down stairs and heard what was going on.

"Hi Dave, he chuckled, it's good to see you? I uh think"... Alvin looks down and pulls his cap over his eyes

"ALVIN"! "Simon explained to me what had happened while I was gone mixing up our new album in the studio". Dave Added In

"Simon"! "Who's side are you on anyway"? Alvin Said While Looking Mad

"Since you have ruined my science project, which I have been working on all morning, I am on Dave's side this time". Simon Replied

"But Dave"! "This is going to be one of our biggest concerts we have ever had"... Alvin Pleaded

"We'll talk about it later after you are finished up the mess you've you made". Dave Said

"Aww nuts, he smirked at Dave, all of this by myself"? Alvin Said

"Alvin, I don't see you attempting to fix any of this and need I remind you that our concert is at 8 tonight, and it's 4:30 right now". Simon Added In

"Okay guys, I'll be back at 6 I need to go and get some of this stuff prepared for the concert tonight. Now remember Alvin, no concert if you don't clean up the mess". Said Dave

"This is curel and unusual punishment! Can't I just do it after the concert"? Begged Alvin

"You heard me, unless you'd like to participate in your concert tonight, you do everything on this list, Dave handed Alvin the list. Oh and remember, I want all of this finished before I get back at 6".

"Fine"! Alvin crossed his arms and looked mad

Theodore came down stairs.

"Hi Alvin". Theodore Said Cheerfully

Alvin thought for a minute and came up with a plan.

"Hey Theodore"! How about I take ya out to lunch? My treat! He smirked and smiled and thought to himself, "Theodore will do anything and I mean anything for food"!

Simon looked back over at Alvin.

"I see that look in your eyes Alvin, don't think you can bribe Theodore with food into cleaning up the mess". Simon Added In

"Umm.. Hi Alvin, what are you trying to do"? Asked Theodore

Alvin began to whisper in Theodore's ears.

"Don't tell Simon it's a secret"! Well... before Dave left he gave me this list, it's a game andif you finish it you can have whatever you want"! "Are you in... or in"? Alvin smiled trying to make him fall for the trick.

Theodore began to think for a minute and he whispered back while licking his lips.

"Anything"? Asked Theodore

"Yes anything your heart desires Theodore"! Alvin Boasted

"But, are you sure that isn't for you to do Alvin"? Theodore Asked

"No way"! It isn't for me Theodore, it's for you"! Said Alvin

Alvin had Theodore working to death, little did he know this was all just a trick for him to clean up the messes Alvin has made.

"Phew, I finished the mess Alvin, now can I eat my lunch"? Asked Theodore

It was already 4:45.

"What"? Said Alvin

"Lunch". Theodore Replied

"Who do I look like, a chef"!? Alvin Replied

"B-but you said you'd take me out to lunch if I cleaned up the stuff on this list Alvin".Theodore began to look sad

Simon started walking downstairs and saw Theodore doing all of the work instead of Alvin.

"Alvin"! Simon Yelled

"What is it now Simon"? Asked Alvin

"That was your mess to clean up, not Theodore's". Said Simon

Theodore started to cry.

"Alvin said I would get to eat my lunch if I cleaned up the stuff on this list for him". Said Theodore

"Well then... is that true Alvin"? Simon Said

Alvin started to sulk and cross him arms

"Well yeah, it's true.. it's not like I was actually going to take him out to lunch or something, I just said that so he'd clean up the mess for me". Alvin Replied

"That wasn't very nice Alvin, Theodore is starving from all of the work and you've promised him". Simon Added In

"I know, I know... you won't tell Dave though right"? Alvin Asked

"On one condition, you take us both out to lunch and I'll make sure Simon doesn't tell okay Alvin"? Theodore Added In

Alvin smiled

"Deal"! Said Alvin


End file.
